Spike Spiegel
Spike Spiegel is the main character of the anime/manga series, Cowboy Bebop. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Cad Bane vs Spike Spiegel (Completed) * Han Solo vs Spike Spiegel * Hawkeye vs. Spike Spiegel * Spike Spiegel vs. The Joker (Completed) *Spike Spiegel vs The Mandalorian * McCree Vs Spike Spiegel * Spike Spiegel vs. Mugen (Samurai Champloo) (Completed by InkSpider) * Spike Spiegel vs. Revy (Completed) * Spike Spiegel VS Star-Lord * Shun Akiyama VS Spike Spiegel * Vash the Stampede vs. Spike Spiegel (Abandoned) Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 4 * Losses: 0 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Batman * Mordin Solus (Mass Effect) *John Marston (Red Dead Redemption) History Born on the planet Mars, the bounty hunter Spike Spiegel started out as a rising member of the Red Dragon Crime Syndicate, where he was partnered as an enforcer along with his best friend at the time, Vicious. But after time had passed and a perceived death took place, Spike left the syndicate and ended up falling in love with Vicious' girlfriend, Julia. Enraged Vicious gave Julia a cruel ultimatum, either kill Spike, or both her and Spike get killed due to their betrayel. Spike ended up faking his own death to drop off of the syndicate's radar, and three years later he'd join Jet Black as a bounty hunter. Death Battle Info Background *Name: Spike Spiegel *Age: 27 *Height: 6'1" *Alias: Swimming Bird *Hobbies: Eating ramen and smoking, a lot Skills and Abilities *Sharp eyesight and intellect *Martial Arts **Jeet Kune Do **Savate *Piloting *Sleight of Hand Techniques *Skilled marksman *Extraordinary luck Arsenal *IWI Jericho 941 *Staff *C4 *Grenades *Knife Swordfish II *Remodeled MONO Racer, equipped with thrusters allowing it to fly *Length: 13.8 meters *Weight: 8.4 metric tons *Artillery: **4 GENOM L-s9.3 blaster cannons **WDF Armory M3C Devastator-class **Ranged missiles *Hull composed of reinforced titanium *Equipped with Forward/Rear Projecting WDF Armory shields for defense Feats *Took out a Casino Security Force of 11 guys singlehandedly *Fought on par with a guy who was on Redeye, a drug that lets you react fast enough to dodge bullets. *Beat Mad Pierrot, a flying, bullet-proof, and insane super-soldier *Got the jump on a group of Bounty Hunters that infiltrated the Bebop *Nearly defeated Jet in a game of Shogi, Japanese chess *Effortlessly dodged knife takedown twice *Fought Andy, a cowboy wannabe *Survived in the vacuum of space for roughly 40 seconds *Was a candidate to be the next in line to lead the Red Dragon Syndicate *Survived a 40 foot fall after getting shot twice and sliced across the chest *Disabled Faye's ship with only one attack *Dodged close-ranged attacks from Vicious Faults *Still human *Extremely lazy and doesn't really plan things out *Head first mentality can get him into trouble *Has been put down before Gallery Spike Spiegel.jpg Render spike spiegel by vanessabr21-d6hjph0 copy.png Trivia Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Assassin Category:Bombers Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Combatants with a rival Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Cowboy Bebop Combatants Category:Fisticuffs Fighters Category:Gun Wielders Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Japan Combatants Category:Kadokawa Shoten Characters Category:Knife Wielders Category:Male Category:Marksman Category:Martial Artist Category:Mercenaries Category:Pilots Category:Protagonist Category:Vehicle Users Category:Martians